Naruto: Watashitachi no basho
by lavarademercurio
Summary: Al término de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Obito Uchiha regresa de la muerte contra las expectativas de todo un mundo. Dispuesto a ganar el perdón de aquellos que le odian, emprende junto a Naruto Uzumaki —sexto hokage de Konoha— una aventura de superación que cambiará su vida y la del resto para siempre {AU, post-manga}.


Apenas poseía fuerza para alzar las manos y efectuar una última técnica. El firmamento de la dimensión perteneciente a Otsutsuki Kaguya; verde y onírico, se extendía por encima de su cuerpo maltrecho, condenado a desaparecer. Si bien no podía observar el cielo, a causa de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sí percibía la aspereza y la ondulación que el terreno producía en torno a sí.

La guerra finalizó, con ella el clamor de una inconstante contienda. La progenitora del chakra y su amado _hijo_ , Zetsu, fueron sellados. El héroe de la Alianza Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, regresó junto a sus amigos al mundo real, donde los sobrevivientes al conflicto en cuestión, quizá, habrían comenzado a despertar ya de un sueño ensangrentado. Uchiha Madara, como buen villano, se negaba a morir todavía.

Seguía ambicionando, incluso en los estertores de la muerte, el poder que nunca le perteneció. La luna había llegado a cambiar su tonalidad por unos efímeros instantes, el control sobre la existencia de aquellos individuos que no dudaron en enfrentarle estuvo bajo la cuerda del yugo que urdió en las tinieblas otrora. Seguía lamentando, incluso en los estertores de la muerte, la victoria huidiza que escapó lejos. Pero ella no era lo único que, sorprendentemente, constituía el objeto de una aflicción reciente: el esbirro que había creído fiel traicionó su confianza de la peor manera concebible, estipulando antes de partir cierta declaración que extrajo nauseas de las entrañas que descreía poseer.

Uchiha Obito.

El nombre del niño, el nombre del adolescente, el nombre del joven hombre que había reducido a la nada. Desde el momento en el cual escuchó el vocablo de los labios de aquél, fruto de un mero accidente, en el silencio de la cueva que compartieron durante mucho tiempo, pensó que era musical. Después, pasó a pronunciar este con un deleite secreto que ni siquiera Zetsu pudo intuir nunca. En último lugar, detestó la belleza que contenía en sus letras, odiándolo porque apreciaba todo de él.

Madara, aun así, no había sido capaz de amar nada de manera limpieza... bastante menos un nombre.

La imagen de Obito; en pie frente a la tragedia; afirmando la identidad que era suya; aferrando su voluntad a una vida que el mundo entero había tratado de arrancarle, creó la fortaleza que restaba en la debilidad de alguien que, al fin y al cabo, recordaba el agradable acorde de la palabra que había amado pronunciar desde un día en una guarida de sombras.

—¡Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! —exclamó—.

* * *

Mientras Nohara Rin caminaba —con la decisión de quien no existe— hacia el final, Obito mantenía pasos oscilantes en mitad del mismo vacío. Las manos de ambos se hallaban unidas, mas el peso que la niña ejercía en tal agarre resultaba por completo distinto al de antaño. Él había pensado, en un intento de consolación, que ver de nuevo a la persona que amó reconfortaría un tanto su alma atormentada.

No había reconfortado esta, por supuesto.

Comprendía la magnitud de los acontecimientos pasados. Cómo podía existir un lugar en el mundo para alguien como él, convertido en una criatura sin juicio ni razón; oculta tras máscaras sucesivas. Cómo podía contemplar los rostros de las personas que padecieron una pérdida por su mera culpa. Cómo podía vivir, a la postre de tamaño horror, sin que las manchas que Madara había esparcido a través de su tuétano pudieran ser inferiores a una sonrisa...

No podía hacerlo. Debía.

—Es imposible retroceder, Obito —sentenció Rin, contundente y afable a partes iguales—. Regresaste, ayudaste a Kakashi y esos chicos. Tu labor concluyó.

—Ciertamente, resulta imposible retroceder por encima de los pasos dados —reconoció—.

—Y, sin embargo, tus pies permanecen inmóviles ahora.

Obito comprobó que ello, asimismo, resultaba verdadero. Detenidos, él frente a ella, ella frente a él, el infinito invariable a los pies de uno y de otro. Analizó, por segunda vez, el aferramiento de la mano de un fantasma alrededor de la propia de un niño conformado por quimeras, un infante que solo podía hallar en los lejanos recuerdos que la crueldad de las circunstancias sufridas no había conseguido borrar.

Dicho niño pudo morir, y no lo hizo. Él murió, y se resistía a partir.

Los ojos suplicantes de Hatake Kakashi, la preocupación notoria en la voz de Haruno Sakura, el tacto de la mano de Naruto, la inconsistencia presente en los actos de Uchiha Sasuke... Intentó desunir, mediante inusitado ímpetu para un ente inmaterial, la cadena que representaba Rin en torno a su muñeca.

—Deja de torturarte, cede a lo que es inevitable.

—¡No! —profirió Obito, aun cuando el esfuerzo emprendido un instante atrás no había surtido el efecto que buscaba—. No me iré contigo, Rin.

—Todo está bien, de verdad. ¿Cómo puedes, siquiera, cesar el curso normal de los acontecimientos?

—¿Cómo puedes decirme tú, que me conocías mejor que nadie, que todo está bien? Nada está bien, nada de esto puede estarlo.

—Obito...

—Si siguiera junto a ti más allá de cuanto nos rodea, el dolor, la soledad, la desesperación y las lágrimas derramadas carecerían de total sentido. Duele, no puedo negarlo: Morir fue una opción difícil, una vez. Estaba dispuesto a marcharme cuando salvé a Kakashi de un derrumbe de rocas. Rehúso desaparecer, en cambio, en calidad de una auténtica escoria humana.

Rin apartó todo rigor de las facciones dulces que siempre la caracterizaron, dejando paso al tipo de estupor que roza la maravilla.

—La vida que soñaba era demasiado fácil. Un Uchiha, hokage. La paz. Desde el primer líder hasta el último tiene que sentir vergüenza de ver en qué situación he llegado a estar. De hecho, cuatro hokages han intentado matarme —apuntó Obito, pensativo, lejos de advertir que la línea entre el espacio de los vivos y el lugar correspondiente a los muertos comenzaba a diluirse en torno a su cuerpo—. Tengo que hacer algo, aunque ese sueño se haya tornado imposible —recalcó—. El hijo de Minato, él sí puede conseguir ese preciso ideal.

—..., vive—logró articular la imagen distorsionada de una de las indefensas víctimas de otro fantasma, mucho más peligroso.

El poseedor del kamui percibió, entonces, que las extremidades que había sentido atadas no poseían ningún peso. El cuerpo que habitaba, porque así lo hacía, no parecía en absoluto el de un niño que halló tinieblas a leguas de Konoha. Volvía a ser un adulto, el pecador que, contra las reglas, aceptaba demasiadas verdades; de entre las cuales, certera, la primordial de ellas aparecía nítida ante una mirada par, ónice, profunda y contrariada.

¿Cómo podía regresar y perecer, sin que nada hubiera cambiado?

Obito, amigo de Kakashi, alumno del Rayo Amarillo, un Uchiha como Sasuke, presenció desnudo hasta la planta de los pies la visión de Madara —némesis que había destrozado su existencia en millares de trozos, tan pernicioso como indescifrable—, devolviéndole aquella energía vital que Naruto fue incapaz de generar mediante esperanza.

A intervalos habían sido secuestrador y rehén, inesperado salvador y sobreviviente al término del huracán.

—Vete.

El significado detrás de la susodicha palabra bastó. Obito supo que Madara le había liberado de la guarida que habitó a la fuerza durante décadas. Entretanto el segundo se deshacía en cenizas, el infierno relegó las llamas oscuras a un rincón olvidado y el primero apartó los ojos de la luz hiriente que dejó la ausencia de una figura que sería paradójica para él hasta el último suspiro de los labios que, sinceros, le habían dado las gracias en determinada oportunidad. Cuando los colores, acompañados de sus respectivos contornos, adquirieron renovada estabilidad, permaneció el clamor de la vida en el horizonte junto al latido acelerado de un corazón malacostumbrado a sentir.

A pesar de las intensas emociones que estaba padeciendo, Obito trató de concentrar la plenitud de cuanto discurría en salir de una dimensión que obedecía esquemas complejos de predecir.

Falto de chakra, el hecho de entrar en aquel dominio casi místico había concluido en agotamiento y extenuación. Repleto de chakra, el hecho de salir de ese enclave admitía diversas posibilidades.

La opción fácil no dejaba de versar en efectuar una apertura espacio-temporal allí mismo, pues cualquier lugar que hubiera marcado, a lo largo del transcurso de la lucha, constituía un punto de acceso inmediato. No obstante, había podido comprobar de primera mano que todas y cada una de las espacialidades de Kaguya se encontraban, en demasía, lejanas. Si el intento fácil salía mal, él arriesgaría cerca de un cuarenta por ciento de su chakra en vano. La opción difícil, por el contrario, disponía de nulo riesgo de error. La dimensión de una diosa y la de un humano podían guardar diferencias notables, mas un aspecto en común que, como usuario de un poder único, aseguraba sin duda: cualquier dimensión poseía un epicentro o puerta de entrada fija a un ambiente paralelo.

Los restos de Madara adoptaron movimiento, en una suerte de levitación espectral, y flotaron hacia el extremo este del terreno calizo que había quedado desbaratado a manos de voluntades opuestas.

Obito caminó.

* * *

Al final de la marcha que cerraba en un mar de desasosiego, el antiguo jinchuuriki del Kyubi vislumbraba el resultado de un conflicto que acababa de terminar. La unidad que el reclamo de Obito generó se había vuelto a dividir en escuadrones, y los ninjas de cada nación emprendieron trayectos distintos. Los guerreros del País del Fuego y los pertenecientes al País del Viento optaron, como consecuencia de la camaradería que les unía desde años anteriores, retornar juntos a hogares que habían dejado abandonados. La silueta de Senju Tsunade, más joven que de costumbre, destacaba al lado izquierdo de la columna, gritando órdenes en la piel de un hokage al tiempo que prestaba asistencia médica a incontables heridos que se permitían emitir un quejido de dolor. Sakura cargaba la responsabilidad del mayor número de curas profundas, alentada por la asistencia práctica de Sabaku no Gaara; el kazekage había descubierto que el material resguardado en su calabaza encerraba utilidades remotas a la violencia, al aproximarse a un debilitado Maito Gai que había perdido, por otra parte, la movilidad en sendas piernas. Gaara levantó, así, a Gai en una nube de arena que acabó ejerciendo la función de camilla ambulante, bajo los agradecidos ademanes de Rock Lee. Kakashi, capitán de la Tercera División, encabezaba la partida llevando como estandarte la tristeza y como acompañantes tres figuras desertoras. Algunos de sus compañeros proseguían, sumidos en la nostalgia de quienes se han cansado de batallar, hacia estados que no volverían a recorrer de exacto modo. El resto prefería sentir la victoria de quién ha ganado un combate llano, ajenos a la tonalidad gris de la realidad..., a un cambio vital en el ciclo de odio.

Había perdido.

Uzumaki Nagato. Recordaba la promesa que, a las afueras de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, resonó ferviente en los oídos del líder aparente de Akatsuki: él encontraría la paz, a toda costa, a pesar de desconocer la forma de alcanzar un hallazgo de tal calibre. La ocasión no se había hecho de rogar, y apareció ante sí antes de lo esperado, si bien solo pudo apreciarla, en exceso, tarde. Hyuga Neji. El genio taciturno intuyó que cuanto Nagato pudo esperar de una personalidad dorada acabaría reducido a llana charlatanería si elegía el asesinato como solución y repetía los errores del ayer. Neji murió. Y, en derredor, el enemigo más llamativo que Naruto hubiera concebido nunca. Intentó salvar a Obito, a toda costa, hasta el último de los segundos. Y fracasó con estrépito.

—¡Viva! —gritó alguien ubicado cerca del muchacho.

—¡Viva Naruto, viva el héroe del mundo shinobi! —aclamó una segunda voz, apenas audible, igualmente puntiaguda.

Reacio a los vítores que despertaban inesperada ira en sus entrañas nobles, Naruto volteó el rostro hacia atrás, donde el paraje que había servido de escenario le devolvería, cruel, la presencia de nadie. Deseaba que Obito se uniera a la comitiva de rumbo prefijado e incierto que no esperaba la adhesión de un miembro más, regalándole el mejor presente de cumpleaños hasta la fecha. La alegría de haber llegado a la conclusión de un día y al comienzo del siguiente; de haber recuperado, con paciencia, a su mejor amigo de las garras de la venganza, acabaría reducida a un sentimiento fútil si el sistema que les rodeaba podía continuar prevaleciendo más allá de cuanto había ocurrido.

Como respuesta a aquel anhelo, una espiral de considerable tamaño tomó consistencia en el aire. La silueta de un hombre adulto aterrizó en cuclillas sobre las huellas que otros dejaron en señal de rastro. La disipación del humo ocasionada por el aterrizaje dejó al descubierto, en consecuencia, su piel tonificada, de un tono claro, su pelo, negro como la noche, salpicado de un solo mechón blanco como la luna, sus cicatrices vetustas, inconfundibles.

Obito levantó su mirada oscura hacia el frente.

—Imposible —murmuró Naruto.

El recién llegado mostró indicios de pretender hablar, aunque su voz no parecía corresponder a los mismos. Naruto se apresuró en acudir, superada la impresión espontánea, al lado de Obito, no sin antes despojarse de la capa que portaba arriba de un atuendo mermado por los ataques. Con delicadeza inusual en él, depositó la prenda de ropa encima de los hombros del contrario, pues temía que fuera a desaparecer a la menor ocasión.

—Conseguiré una muda de ropa adecuada para ti. Esta capa servirá, mientras tanto.

Obito desplazó la cabeza de arriba abajo, a la espera de que el chico captara que estaba de acuerdo con una observación más que manifiesta.

—¡Detened la avanzada, maldición! —chilló.

—¡Frenad vuestros pasos, ahora! —coreó Tsunade, quien escuchó el alarido de Naruto sin interferencias.

La llamada de potencias estridentes obtuvo el efecto buscado: el alto se generalizó, tanto en la segunda mitad de la procesión como en la primera. Allá, Kakashi alertó la totalidad de sus aguzados sentidos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para andar, Obito?, agarra mi brazo. Te escoltaré...

—Puedo caminar por mí mismo —replicó él, suave—. Por imposible que consideres esto, estoy vivo. Mis reservas de chakra son superiores a las tuyas.

—Clamé que volvieras —confesó Naruto—, y volviste. Acabas de hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños impresionante.

El poseedor del kamui sopesó la gravedad que contenía aquella declaración de Naruto. Exhaló a continuación, un poco conmovido.

—Exigís demasiado en cuestión de regalos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No, nada. Bueno, sí. Hace un momento has dicho que me escoltarás. No necesito tu protección, Naruto —indicó Obito—. Sí agradecería contar con tu apoyo, puesto que cruzaré este recorrido en soledad.

En una muda aceptación, Naruto guardó distancias. El mayor de los dos le siguió; acomodó la vestimenta que acababa de recibir en torno a su desnudez, decidido; contempló la mirada clara del menor de ellos, esperando algún comentario a modo de señal de salida.

—Tienes mi apoyo y mi respeto —sentenció el hijo de Minato, severo como nunca antes lo fue.

Obito volvió a caminar.

Las miradas previas dolieron en su fuero interno como dagas, colmadas de desprecio. Los combatientes que habían detenido, en el último tramo, un ascenso con el propósito de aguardarle no dejaban de ser más que absolutos desconocidos para él. Tampoco estos habían compartido un sencillo intercambio verbal con el reciente enemigo que sí identificaban —prejuiciosos— en Obito. Un pequeño porcentaje sobreponía en sus respectivas faces la confusión al odio ya que, a milímetros de cercanía, tan solo se asemejaba a una persona dotada de sentimientos, susceptible de perjuicio.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto.

El desconcierto pronto alcanzó al segundo sector de la entramada fila. Sakura, subyugada por él, pausó el reconocimiento que estaba llevando a cabo. Su desplazamiento sembró aún superior desbarajuste de límite a límite.

—¡Dejadme pasar! —vociferó a la multitud descolocada.

Cuando arribó al lado de la quinta hokage, su maestra, la promesa médica de Konoha presenció cierto acontecimiento que tambaleó los pilares de un mundo que había estado al borde del abismo. Tsunade, la mujer dura por excelencia, translucía en sus orbes la clase de incredulidad que derrota siempre a la intolerancia.

Pudo discernir la imagen de Él reflejada en aquel mirar afilado que había aprendido, entre diversas lecciones, a leer como un libro abierto.

Sakura lo supo desde que formaron equipo; era singular. Obito peregrinaba, al borde de la disposición constituida por cientos de siluetas hostiles a su regreso. Más firme que Tsunade, fuerte como ella misma, imparable cual Naruto. Le vio morir en brazos de su mejor amigo; le contemplaba respirar, carente de sostén, en busca de un interrogante universal que cuando menos ningún ninja se había planteado contestar con sinceridad en los labios. Estaba de vuelta y, entretanto, otorgaba la sensación de no pertenecer a la misma órbita que sostenía los pies de los demás.

Obito imprimió un sutil giro a las marcas que surcaban el lado derecho de su cara, depositando, de manera fugaz, el foco de atención en Sakura. La amabilidad, la dinámica, inclusive la preocupación que ella había prodigado a un individuo denostado como él, supuso la ráfaga de alivio que no había solicitado pero que requería por el factor de ser, en el fondo de las cosas, un espíritu blando. Obito ralentizó el ritmo de sus pisadas, que sobrevolaban piedras cortantes, procurando demostrar la debida deferencia a la actual líder de la aldea que conservaba su nombre grabado en un cenotafio equivocado.

Podía mantener la cabeza en alto.

La inspección de varios compañeros de su generación, localizados dentro del tercer intervalo de la retirada, trató de revolver la serenidad que las presencias previas habían instaurado en un punto concreto de la resolución que acababa de adoptar en aras de permanecer.

Seguía pudiendo mantener la cabeza alzada.

—¿Por qué razón se ha detenido el viaje? —cuestionó Orochimaru, desbordante de cinismo—. Los shinobis de Konoha sois más lentos de lo que recordaba. Estoy a punto de odiaros, por segunda vez.

—Hablas como si tú no te incluyeras en el paquete, serpiente.

—En efecto, querido Sasuke. Soy un reptil.

Yakushi Kabuto, sumido en el silencio de la confirmación, ignoraba la conversación entre quienes fueron maestro y discípulo. Ya contiguo, el chakra que había advertido —por medio de su reciente habilidad sensora— emerger reclamaba una identidad que pondría en jaque al universo entero. Kakashi, emocional, como el espía que Kabuto fue no le había visto jamás, obligaba a sus agotados párpados al escrutinio con el objeto de no perder detalle acerca de un sueño hecho realidad que siempre añoró creyendo, lógicamente, inverosímil.

Frontispicio al capitán de la Tercera División, Obito concluyó la ruta de un penitente con la cabeza en alto.

Naruto permitió, al fin, libertad a la ingente cantidad de aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones sin ser consciente de ello.

Obito regresó. Neji no cayó por nada. Jiraiya le daba las gracias desde el cielo.

No había perdido, en absoluto.

Había ganado.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado esta introducción. De la mano de Obito Uchiha desarrollaré una historia larga y apasionante, con la que pretendo aminorar la horrible experiencia que el final de Naruto supuso en mi vida y en la de otros muchos. Fue, sin más, decepcionante. Este cuento no lo será en absoluto: amistad, amor, redención, humor, acción, misterio. De todo un poco.

El capítulo 1, en el que ya estoy trabajando, llevará por título **_El último jinchuuriki_**.

Animaos a comentar vuestro parecer al respecto, o a vaticinar qué sucederá en la siguiente entrega.

Muchas gracias por leer :D,

 **Riam**


End file.
